


I'll Make You Scream

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, F/M, I Missed You, Kissing, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, shower head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: You haven't seen Dante in years and you two spend the morning catching up in the shower ;)





	I'll Make You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: So I've just decided to make a series of different fics staring DMC5 Dante since he seems to be loved right now lol. So ill continue to add to "The Demon With The Scruffy Face" as I come up with ideas! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys!  
> Here's a quick little dirty thing that was suppose to originally be a part of another story I had swimming around in my head but I just broke it off into its own little thing.  
> The Dante in this one is DMC5 because I just couldn't resist any longer lol. (Because good god, older Dante is just... Daddy Devil Trigger ;)  
> I've been wanting to make a fic with this one in mind for the longest and now here you go!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this <3  
> You're all awesome and I appreciate all the love  
> thank you and enjoy!  
> XoXoXox

Dante pushed you against the shower wall hard, kissing you and nearly killing you from knocking your breath from you.

The water created a cloud of steam around you not helping to aid in providing you with air.

"Babe." He looked into your eyes.

He was still gorgeous, wrinkled features and all. His stubble was heavy, and his hair was still somewhat white even with all the greys.

"Baby." You touched his face.

You'd never called him that before. Even before when you two used to mess around years ago.

"I missed you. I got you back though. Mine." Dante kissed you hard again.

His touch was everywhere; from the back of your neck to the arch of your back, blunt nails digging into your soft bottom as he pushed against you. Years of built up lust nudging against you.

"I want to taste you." His voice was low in your ear.

"Dante..." You gasped gripping his lower back as he sucked love bites on your neck.

"I bet you still taste so sweet." He whispered sucking your earlobe between his teeth.

A loud moan left your lips as you pushed your hips into his.

"Don't fall." He smirked stepping back from you and kneeling in front of you.

Dante grabbed your hips with one hand steading you while his other grabbed the shower head.

"I'm going to make you scream, babe." He said spraying the warm water against your sensitive pearl.

A loud gasp left your mouth at the sensation. It was amazing, even more so because it was followed by a flick of his warm tongue.

"Fuck." You gripped the shower rail above your head looking down at him. 

Dante moaned against you, the vibration only adding to your pleasure.

He pulled away from you spraying you with the shower head shaking his wrist gently to add to the sensation.

"Dante, oh fuck yes."

You gasped as he propped your leg up on the side of the tub; blowing cool air against your sensitive sex.

"Remember, don't fall." Dante smirked placing a few gentle kisses to your inner thigh. 

"Fuck you."

"Don't worry, I'm going to do that to." He smiled up at you; his pretty blue eyes darkened with lust.

Dante’s tongue danced in a vicious circle around your vulva, holding your hip steady as he sucked on the sensitive bud of nerves.

“Oh fuck-keep going, please. Fuck yes.” You were moving your hips against his face and your right hand was no longer gripping the rail but now clinging to his wet hair for support.

Dante moved away from you spraying you with the shower head and just holding it there.

“Fuck!” You threw your head back sucking your bottom lip between your teeth.

“No more.” You pushed the shower head back from your trembling body. “Too much.” You panted.

Dante smirked grabbing your wrist holding it in place. “I say when it’s too much.” his tongue fluttered over every nerve of your intimacy.

“Dante!” You moaned loud and you had to grab the shower rail in order not to slip and die.

It could have been the fact that you hadn’t seen the man in years or the fact that you hadn’t had sex in forever, but you couldn’t control the orgasm that left your body so quickly.

Or it could have been from the fact that his tongue felt like it was in eight different places between your legs, but you had tears running down your cheeks that were beginning to mix with the condensation from the shower.

“Fuck yes, right there! Oh my god- Dante!! Yes! Dante!!” your voice echoed through the bathroom and if he didn’t catch you from falling you’d probably be in the ER right now with a broken neck.

Dante stood back to his natural height looking down at you.

“Told you I’d make you scream.”

“Fuck you.” you panted laughing and kissing him.

He laughed and sprayed you with the shower head. “Now let’s get clean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp lol. What have I done? ;)  
> I actually bought a new shower head and then this dirty little thing came to me and I just couldn't resist lol  
> I hoped you guys enjoyed this.  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always great.  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I hope everyone has a productive and amazing day!  
> XoXoXo


End file.
